


Конверсия

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир, в который он упал, пульсирует под ногами, переполняет через рецепторы тела и кажется совершенно чужим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конверсия

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of 'To Know the Space Between Us' by [intentioncraft](http://archiveofourown.org/users/intentioncraft).

Кастиэль будит Дина, чтобы убедиться, что тот еще жив. Два часа ночи. Тишина в бункере и в его голове разрослась, не продохнуть. Он останавливается в дверях спальни и не чувствует карминный гул крови Дина, его тепло, частый резонанс сердцебиения сквозь подавляющую звуки ночную завесу. Мгновение вялой паники, в течение которого он не может понять, дышит ли Дин вообще, поэтому неуверенно подходит к нему и расталкивает, пока Дин с недовольным стоном, щурясь, не открывает глаза.

Ничего подобного не происходит, когда Кастиэль смотрит на Сэма, потому что Сэм другой. Шумный. Он дышит, как океан, словно пытаясь как можно ближе притянуть к себе все вокруг, а затем отталкивая выдохом, когда оно подбирается слишком близко. Даже когда Сэм лежит лицом вниз и слюнявит подушку приоткрытым ртом, развалившись на всю кровать, невозможно ошибиться в том, что он по-прежнему отягощен жизнью и всеми своими терзаниями. Но Дин беспокойно скользит по глади мелководного сна, его дыхание легче и незаметнее, чем у брата. Он выглядит маленьким, тихим и съеженным, как напуганное животное.

А теперь он разбужен и растерян.

− Кас, блядь, что?

Когда у Кастиэля еще была благодать, он знал мир во всей его полноте и сложности. Он видел, как вещи выглядели не только внешне, но и какими были на самом деле. Через свои ощущения он воспринимал творения Отца в их простейшем виде, в их несовершенстве, в их чистоте, и только такой Вселенная была ему знакома. Способы его взаимодействия были направлены на полное постижение вещей и обращение к их сущности.

Теперь же, с человеческими сенсорными ограничениями и крайне узкой сферой восприятия, Кастиэль стал пришельцем.

Он смотрит на Дина − человека, чье существование было наглухо скреплено с его благодатью, чьи тело и душа были до того созвучны его ангельским сенсорным восприятием, что Кастиэль никогда уже ничего не полюбит так же сильно, − и понимает, что больше не узнает его.

− Эй, что случилось?

Дин звучит тускло и пусто, голосу недостает формы, цвета, тяжести. Кастиэль закрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить, каким насыщенным был этот голос и как характерные текстуры тембра зарывались в материю его благодати. Когда ничего не выходит, он размышляет, связано ли это с тем, что, что старые воспоминания непостижимы для человеческого разума, или он просто забыл их по неосторожности.

Открывая глаза, Кастиэль отвечает:

− Ничего, прости. Спи дальше.

Мир, в который он упал, пульсирует под ногами, переполняет через рецепторы тела и кажется совершенно чужим. Ничто не рассказывает ему свою историю, ничто не поет. Его тело под непрерывным натиском какофонических ощущений, неразличимых знаков, звуков, запахов и вкусов − все перепутано недавним вмешательством гормонов и человеческих инстинктов. Ему тесно и в то же время ошеломляюще свободно. Ограниченный тремя измерениями, Кастиэль больше не может распознать естественное величие простых вещей вроде травинки, не говоря уже о живом человеке.

Из-под абажура на кровать проливается оранжевый свет, и охваченная им половина лица Дина похожа на угасающий уголек.

− А ты почему не спишь?

− Я видел сон, − говорит Кастиэль. Он по привычке ищет глаза Дина, но видит только зелень его радужной оболочки и отраженный в ней резкий свет лампы. − Я летел, а потом упал. Проснулся перед тем, как врезаться в землю.

Дин улыбается.

− Знакомо звучит.

− Знакомо? − Кастиэль удивляется и добавляет: − Я решил, это, наверное, просто тоска. Воспоминания, которые сохранились при падении, снова всплывают, когда разум находился в самом уязвимом и податливом состоянии.

В других снах он приходит к Дину и делает так, чтобы его тело снова запело. Дин выгибается под ним в экстазе, и ощущение его кожи, блестящей как ясное утро от проступившей испарины, кажется очень реальным. Кастиэль просыпается с жаром, одышкой и болью.

− Вряд ли, мне постоянно такое снится. Похоже на инфаркт, когда просыпаешься.

− Тахикардия, − поправляет Кастиэль.

− Ладно, Хаус, − Дин передвигается на другую сторону кровати, хватает сбитое в ком одеяло и дважды им встряхивает, чтобы расправить. − Останешься?

Кастиэль, фыркнув, забирается на теплый, фигурно изогнутый матрас. Забавно, что кусок пенопласта способен помнить точную форму Дина, а Кастиэлю с трудом дается даже примерное очертание. Они ложатся лицом друг к другу на расстоянии согнутой руки. Сейчас, когда Кастиэль способен видеть лишь узкий срез реальности, его удивляет, что для Дина всегда было вполне уютно вот так делить с ним постель и разрешать вторгаться в свое личное пространство, не имея представления, что происходит за внешней оболочкой.

Дин замечает пустое место между ними и поднимает бровь.

− Ты чего?

− Я в порядке, Дин, − а затем: − Мне показалось, ты умер.

− Тебе показалось… что?

Он начинает смеяться, как будто конец его существования − самое веселое, о чем он слышал за всю неделю.

− Когда ты спал. Я смотрел на тебя несколько минут. Было трудно понять, что ты еще дышишь, − говорит Кастиэль.

Дин замолкает, щурится в тусклом свете от другой стороны кровати, и опять в нем все становится слишком тихим, хотя когда-то было очень звонким. Не только голос, дыхание и сердцебиение, но даже тепло обволакивало его тело, словно резонирующие кимвалы. Оливково-зеленые глаза напоминали бамбуковые фурины с густым ароматом какао. Его душа напевала тихо и печально не только для Кастиэля, а для любого, кто желал слушать. Интересно, кто слушает ее сейчас.

Вслух Кастиэль говорит с горечью:

− Ты изменился.

И тут же об этом жалеет, потому что на лице Дина проявляется боль, глаза открываются шире и чуть опускаются уголки рта. Пока он не успел еще сильнее накрутить себя, Кастиэль протягивает руку и кладет ладонь ему на щеку.

− Прости. Я не хотел…

− Не извиняйся, Кас, − недовольно перебивает Дин. − Просто скажи, что у тебя на уме.

Под ладонью теплая кожа и жесткая щетина. Дин поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать в руку в знак прощения. Многое в нем осталось таким же: почти раздражающая склонность неоднократно дарить безнаказанность тем, кого он любит, и тяга к физическому контакту. Кастиэль с интересом проводит рукой вниз, к шее Дина, задерживается на изгибе и несколько мгновений наслаждается с закрытыми глазами биением пульса. Облегчение накрывает его прохладной волной вместе с желанием прикоснуться, поэтому он подползает ближе, окунаясь в тепло Дина и вдыхая его резкий запах с остаточной сладостью мыла.

− На спину, − говорит он.

Дин легко подчиняется − слишком легко − и смотрит с хулиганским задором, но Кастиэль просто лежит на боку рядом с ним, опираясь на локоть, и пытается разглядеть в чертах его лица любую подсказку на то, о чем еще, кроме секса, Дин сейчас думает. Нет ни мелодий, ни песен. Только плоть и мышцы, сокращения и расслабления которых обусловлены электрическими импульсами мозга. Своими человеческими чувствами Кастиэль читает Дина до смешного плохо.

Он проскальзывает пальцами ему под рубашку, обводит косточки, вытягивает из груди сдавленное шипение. Они слаженно снимают рубашку через голову Дина и бросают на пол. И все-таки Кастиэля тревожит легкость, с которой Дин обнажает себя перед ним, допускает эту интимность, как будто видит и понимает его мысли. Тактильный голод превалирует над инстинктами выживания с большим перевесом. Но для Дина в этом нет ничего нового. Дин всегда знал Кастиэля только посредством ограниченных возможностей своего тела, узких и тусклых в сравнении с ангельскими ощущений, и все равно жаждет близости.

− Почему ты настолько мне доверяешь? − спрашивает Кастиэль.

Дин вздрагивает от вопроса, так что Кастиэль приподнимается и закидывает на него ногу, удобно усаживаясь верхом. Дин чуть заметно ерзает под его весом. И это тоже − как сложены вместе их бедра − очень знакомо. Дин смотрит вверх потемневшими глазами в ожидании того, что, по его предположению, последует дальше. Возможно, проигрывает в голове воспоминания об их последней встрече перед тем, как Кастиэль упал. Удовольствие, возбуждение, удовлетворение от чувства наполненности. Его руки устраиваются у Кастиэля на бедрах, поглаживают кожу под футболкой. Предвкушение, решает Кастиэль, такого же цвета, как оранжевый отсвет лампы.

− Ответь.

− У меня нет ответа, − оправдывается Дин. − Доверяю и все. Понимаю, что это тупо.

Кастиэль вспоминает зловещий треск костей, звенящий запах крови, умоляющий голос.

− Тебе не следует.

− Знаю.

− А как я могу доверять тебе? − Он кладет руки Дину на живот и бережно встречает исходящую от мышц вибрацию. Тепло пропитывает его ладони. − Если больше не понимаю в тебе все? − Руки скользят вверх по груди к широким, крепким плечам с игривым окроплением из веснушек. Он наклоняется вперед, и Дин напрягается, когда между их лицами остается всего несколько миллиметров. − Я не знаю твоих желаний, твоих намерений. Не знаю, что делать. Мне столько всего не видно.

Дин обеспокоенно хмурится.

− Это как-то связано с потерей моджо?

С большим трудом Кастиэль заставляет себя откинуться назад. Губы Дина были так близко, что он мог чувствовать его влажное дыхание на своем лице, но теперь этот рот представляет собой еще одну тайну.

− Я знал тебя, в каждой детали, полностью, − он обводит двумя пальцами контуры ключицы, рисуя линию выреза, и мысленно отмечает расстояние. Затем переходит к обеим рукам, пальцами обхватывает бицепсы и мнет в чувствительных местах, выжимая из Дина короткий вздох. − А теперь едва узнаю это тело.

− Что ж, оно не изменилось, − с неуместным напускным весельем замечает Дин. Кастиэль предполагает, что фальшивая радость рассчитана на то, чтобы его успокоить, но лишь сильнее расстраивается от необходимости гадать. − Может, прибавилось несколько новых вмятин, но, Кас, это все еще я.

Кастиэль ничего не отвечает, вместо этого принимается изучать руки Дина. Берет правую − ладонь к ладони − и рассматривает с тыльной стороны. Эти руки со всеми их сложностями раньше его очаровывали. Глубокие темные линии обрамляют бугорки на суставах, Кастиэль забыл, сколько их, и начинает считать. Дин смотрит сонно, наполовину возбужденный давлением на свой пах, но ничего не предпринимает.

Переворачивая руку, Кастиэль с тревогой видит еще больше линий. Паутины событий, запечатленных на коже. Раньше он отчетливо распознавал каждую из тысяч жизненных историй в бороздах на твердых от мозолей подушечках ладоней, на кончиках пальцев, на нежной складке между большим и указательным, но большинство из них он забыл. Те мелочи, что еще остались, ускользают из памяти, и когда Кастиэль смотрит на руку Дина, то видит только руку, хоть и красивую.

− Я ничего не помню о твоих руках, − говорит он. Кажется, что неприятная тяжесть в груди исчезнет, если сдать телу контроль над собой. Он догадывается, что так себя чувствуют люди, когда им хочется плакать. − Я мог прочитать каждую линию, а сейчас…

− Они будто написаны другим языком, − заканчивает Дин. Кастиэль поражен тем, как проницательно и точно он смог описать его горе.

− Но как ты…

− Проходил через это, − говорит Дин. − Когда я… Когда ты вытащил меня обратно, я неделями пытался понять, чье на мне мясо. Думал, с ума схожу, потому что, да, вылез-то я из собственной могилы, но… − он делает паузу, чтобы взглянуть на их переплетенные руки. − Было такое чувство, что все, даже себя, я видел чужими глазами, понимаешь? − он тянет ладонь Кастиэля вниз и целует по отдельности кончик каждого пальца. − Так же и с Сэмми, когда он вернулся из Клетки. Я не мог точно сказать, что с ним не так, просто знал, что вижу его по-другому. И потом, когда… Каждый раз, когда ты…

Кастиэль обрывает его, накрывая губы ладонью, и не до конца понимает причины, но Дин не возражает, просто снова целует ее. Смутно Кастиэль припоминает, как на холодной туманной улице Дин попросил его никогда не меняться, и лишь теперь, получив полный арсенал человеческих эмоций, он осознает, наконец, откуда у Дина была эта потребность, почему до сих пор есть, и как он влиял на Дина все эти годы. Хуже всего Кастиэль чувствует себя за то, что не мог понять этого раньше. Он смотрит вниз в отчаянном недоумении, как Дин мог держать все втайне от него так долго. Хочется спросить, каким Дин видит его сейчас, после новых изменений, боится ли он так же, и как с этим справляться.

Но больше всего на свете он хочет понять, почему Дин ему доверяет.

Наверное, Дин замечает его рассеянный взгляд.

− Эй. У нас все наладится.

− Ты этого не знаешь, − говорит Кастиэль.

Дин улыбается.

− Я в это верю.

− Много всего навалилось. И так не вовремя.

− Да неважно, − он закатывает глаза. − Кстати, есть и хорошая сторона.

Кастиэль недоверчиво фыркает:

− Это какая же?

Дин тянет обе его руки к своему животу, выпрямляет, чтобы охватить как можно больше площади вплоть до мягких участков вокруг мышц, а Кастиэль сгибает пальцы и оставляет на коже белые отпечатки через всю талию. Водит по бокам Дина, чувствует дрожь брюшного пресса − реакция кажется весьма интригующей для дальнейшего изучения. Дин смеется и ерзает, когда Кастиэль повторяет действие, и говорит:

− Тебе предстоит еще раз попробовать все в первый раз.


End file.
